memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Rechtevergabe
← Memory Alpha:Administratoren Lies bitte zuerst die Richtlinien bevor du dich oder jemand anderen vorschlägst. Alle Nominierungen auf dieser Seite bleiben mindestens sieben Tage stehen bevor ein abschließende Wahl getroffen wird. In dieser Zeit können alle registrieren Benutzer und Administratoren an der Abstimmung teilnehmen. Anonyme Benutzer können an der Wahl nicht teilnehmen. Nominierungen müssen einstimmig für einen Benutzer stimmen, damit die Wahl auf ihn fällt. Eine Nominierung wird nach vierzehn Tagen abgebrochen wenn sie bis dahin nicht erfolgreich war. Nominierte Mitglieder können natürlich die Wahl auch ablehnen. Manipulationen oder Anlegen von Schattenkonten werden nicht toleriert und können zum (zeitweisen) Ausschluß führen, darüber hinaus sind die abgegebenen Nominierungen ungültig. : : Inzwischen haben wir beinahe die magische Grenze von 7.000 Beiträgen erreicht und wir Administratoren kommen kaum noch dazu, alles zu lesen und zu korrigieren. Deshalb könnten wir eine Verstärkung im Team gut gebrauchen. -- Spocky talk 14:49, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) en:Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship nl:Memory Alpha:Nominaties voor Administratorschap ---- Shisma Shisma ist schon einige Monate länger in der MA als ich und auch dementsprechend mit der Regeln hier vertraut und weiß sie auch immer wieder zu verteidigen. Darüber hinaus sind seine Grafiken hier wohlbekannt, so dass es denke ich durchaus angebracht ist, Spockys Aufruf (s.o.) zu folgen und ihn als Kandidaten hier vorzuschlagen. 22:44, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) ;Pro * Defchris * Bravomike -- ich kenne nur wenige Leute, die so aktiv sind wie Shisma, eindeutig ein Ja von mir * Picard16 -- Ich schließe mich Bravomikes Meinung an, er ist sehr aktiv und hat es verdient endlich Admin zu sein * HenK -- Ich hatte am Anfang ne Zeit lang sogar gedacht Shisma wäre schon ein Admin. Bei seiner Aktivität und von dem her, was er schreibt. Also: pro. * Harold -- Naja, ich selbst bin ja erst seit wenigen Tagen hier, aber auch mir ist in dieser Zeit die rege Aktivität von Shisma aufgefallen, also bin ich auch dafür ;Contra * ? ;Neutral/Kommentare Wahlausgang Okay, auch wenn die Wahl jetzt dreimal so lang wie nötig lief - sieht ganz so aus, als wenn Shisma einstimmig angenommen wäre. Ich gratuliere artig und mache mich jetzt auf die Suche nach einem Bureaucrat. 21:20, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :hey, ich freu mich wirklich. danke leute :). was passiert jetzt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:24, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) Einfach warten... Florian ist bereits per Mail verständigt und sollte sich, sobald er Zeit hat, wohl darum kümmern, dass du mit den nötigen Rechten ausgestattet wirst. (Kobi hat leider keine "korrekte E-Mail-Adresse angegeben, sagt zumindest MediaWiki...) 21:59, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :: Hallo und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Wahl. Ich wünsche Shisma viel Erfolg bei der Arbeit als Administrator. — Florian™ ''talk 07:48, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bravomike ich nominiere hiermit Bravomike: *er ist häufig anwesend *er ist diplomatisch *beteiligt sich rege an diskussionen *befolgt die regeln *setzt die regeln durch *schreibt aktiv artikel *er ist bestimmt qualifizierter als ich entschuldigt die kurze Ansprache aber ich erzähl euch ja hier eh nichts neues :). --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ;Pro * Shisma * Tobi72Was soll man zu der Liste noch sagen? Pro * Roggan (wird Zeit ^^) * Klossi (leistet sehr gute arbeit) * HenK -- Stimme den von Shisma genannten Punkten auf jeden Fall zu. (Aber Shisma is genauso qualifiziert ;)) * Benutzer:Janeway - Ganz klar dafür. * Defchris - ich habe nichts mehr zu ergänzen. ;) ;Contra * ? also, ich würde mal sagen das votum ist eindeutig ausgegangen. also, glückwunsch Bravo, du bist jetzt zumindest offiziell ein admin. ich weis nicht genau wie du es auch technisch wirst... aber das wird schon ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:05, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für das Vertrauen, ich freue mich ehrlich darüber, danke. Ich denke mal, ich werde einfach abwarten, bis einer von den Bureaucrats das umsetzt, aber so wichtig ist das im Moment nicht, bin ja schon ziemlich froh, dass ich diese Ehre so schnell erhalten habe, da kommt es auf die paar Tage auch nicht mehr an ;)--Bravomike 14:56, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Roggan hiermit nominiere ich Roggan. ich werde es mir jetzt mal sparen zu schreiben wer Roggan ist, denn alle die hier abstimmen werden, wissen wer er ist und ich könnte als argumente praktisch alles aufzählen was ich oben bei bravomike aufgezählt hab. übrigens ist diese nominierung nicht mit ihm abgesprochen, ich weiss nicht ob er eigentlich will. dennoch halte ich es für sinnvoll wenigstens auf diesem wege zu hinterfragen lg - Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:13, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ;Pro * Shisma * TMSIDRSchnapper * Bravomike - wird also sogar mehr als "Junior-Admin" :) * HenK * Klossi * Tobi72 ;Contra * ? :Ich weiß nich, wo ichs sonst hinschreiben soll: :Ich fühl mich natürlich sehr geehrt über die Nominierung. Das is echt klasse :). Ich muss aber zu bedenken geben, dass es passieren kann, dass ich ab August/September wegen Studium umziehen werde. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dort dann über Internet verfügen kann/ob ich einen Internet Anschluss dort überhaupt besitze. Das bedeutet also, dass ich als Admin nicht tätig sein kann, denn ohne Internet keine MA :) Allerdings ist ein Student ohne I-net verloren, also ich bin eh bemüht, ans Internet zu kommen. ;) :Bitte überdenkt das bei der Nominierung... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:29, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC)